


Wretches And Kings

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэйв не знает, каким образом они вообще начали вместе тусоваться, но факт остается фактом: они сколотили свою собственную группу и теперь отчаянно нуждаются в бас-гитаристе. И тут судьба подкидывает им Себастиана Смайта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wretches And Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: название взято из одноименной песни Linkin Park. Wretches And Kings – англ. «негодяи и короли». В начале Смайт поет Dirt Игги Попа. Написано на арт котика Хаттера «Eat Your Heart Out, Pamela Lansbury»

Бас-гитариста они нашли совершенно случайно, сами того не ожидая: в дрянном клубе, название которого Дэйв даже не потрудился запомнить. 

Басы ввинчивались под кожу, и тяжелый гитарный риф ударил по всем органам чувств, расходясь пульсацией по телу. Они не пробыли здесь и пяти минут, а яркий неоновый свет уже успел примелькаться, но тут же потух, потускнел на пару порядков, когда началась новая песня: сначала мелкая-мелкая дробь ударных, потом гитары – медленно, тягуче, в каком-то своем, ни на что другое не похожем ритме, – и Дэйв сначала не поверил своим ушам. В таких местах не исполняли ни Игги Попа, ни даже каверы на его музыку. 

Солист явно был в ударе. Слова Ooh, I've been dirt доставляли ему видимое удовольствие, он улыбался и порой почти экстатически прикрывал глаза. 

Казалось, он не пел, а целовал микрофон, почти касался его языком и делал это настолько интимно, что, если бы парень взял его в рот, как чей-нибудь член, прямо там, на сцене, Дэйв бы не удивился. Он на мгновение представил, как тот сосал бы настоящий член – наверное, пошло причмокивая и все так же хитро глядя партнеру в глаза, как сейчас смотрел в зал. В штанах стало немного тесно, и Дэйв зло тряхнул головой, но его ожидала новая подстава.

Начался проигрыш, гитары вступили в дело уже основательно, и теперь парень на сцене танцевал. Он устраивал бесплатное представление, почти терся о микрофонную стойку, двигая бедрами так, словно планировал ее поиметь, и, чтобы хоть на секунду оторваться от происходящего, Дэйв бросил взгляд на стоящих рядом Блейна и Адама. Лучше бы он этого не делал, конечно. У Блейна на лице застыло выражение незамутненного восторга: не такое, как тогда, когда он бросился петь серенаду прямо в торговом центре, а скорее... Скорее, выражение «о-боже-мы-будем-звездами-у-меня-есть-план». С Адамом дела обстояли еще хуже: тот просто сосредоточенно пытался повторить те круговые движения бедрами, которые исполнял солист. Дэйв покачал головой и отвернулся. 

Плохая была идея. Просто отвратительная. Действо на сцене набирало обороты, и Дэйв уже начал мысленно составлять список всех богов, которым можно помолиться, лишь бы это прекратилось, однако больше не мог отвести взгляд. Танцы в зале напоминали шаманские пляски, и Дэйв стоически подавил желание просто закрыть глаза и пожелать этому месту сгореть в аду, можно прямо сейчас. Вместо этого он направился к бару, пробормотав что-то невразумительное Блейну и кивнув в сторону стойки, где все взоры тоже были обращены на сцену.

Когда выступление закончилось, он пил уже второй стакан джина. Блейн подскочил к нему и убежденно заявил:  
– Мы должны его взять.  
Дэйв почти подавился напитком. Какое-то время перекатывал на языке всевозможные ругательства, но, посмотрев Блейну в глаза, остановился на лаконичном:  
– Нет, Андерсон.  
– Но это же то, что нам нужно! Ты видел его выступление? С ним нас будут обожать даже те, кого парни в принципе не интересуют.  
– Да? – скептически покосился на него Дэйв. – Интересно, и какая же в твоем анализе будущей целевой аудитории роль отведена мне?  
– Девочки от трех до десяти, – послышался чей-то насмешливый голос позади него, и Дэйв уже знал, кого увидит, если обернется. – Ну, знаешь, из тех, которые все еще спят со своими плюшевыми игрушками.  
Предупреждающий взгляд Блейна четко говорил: «Бить незнакомых людей нехорошо». Ладно, подумал Дэйв. Сначала познакомимся.  
– Себастиан Смайт, – обворожительно улыбнулся обладатель голоса, обнажив зубы. Удивительно, что не далее пяти минут назад его хотелось разложить при всех, а теперь – только выбить пару зубов, чтобы не бесил. – Слышал, вам в группу нужен четвертый участник?  
– Только если ты умеешь играть на бас-гитаре, – с мрачным удовлетворением сообщил ему Дэйв, прежде чем Блейн успел открыть рот.  
Это правда, басист им нужен был просто позарез.  
– Вообще-то, умею, – вздернул бровь Смайт, и Дэйв осознал, что эта партия, похоже, уже не будет за ним.  
– Отлично, – просиял до этого молчавший Адам, давая понять, что большинством голосов Себастиан Смайт назначается на почетную должность их как минимум временного басиста. – Мы репетируем в зале Нью-Йоркской Академии Драматических Искусств по вторникам и четвергам с пяти вечера. Приходи, попробуем сыграть вместе.

Дэйв одним глотком допил то, что оставалось у него в стакане. Он всегда знал, что демократия сосет.

***

 

Смайт пришел в следующий вторник точно по расписанию. Часть Дэйва до последнего надеялась, что тот так и не объявится, а другая тайно уповала на то, что придет: как бы ни казалось романтичным поклонникам музыкальной кухни, не так-то просто найти музыканта в группу, у которой нет даже названия. Смайт стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, за спиной у него была собственная гитара, и Дэйв закатил глаза. Какая ужасная банальщина. 

Хотя, может, он просто заслушался, как пел Адам, пока Блейн аккомпанировал ему на клавишах. Адам производил определенный эффект на людей: казалось, он своим пением мог успокоить шипящую кобру, разъяренного тигра – и даже вот заставлял Себастиана Смайта застыть на месте.

Это было очень странное ощущение, но голос Адама вызывал умиротворение. Дэйва многое раздражало, многое вызывало желание хорошенько почесать кулаки в бессмысленной драке, но никогда – никогда – такого с ним не было во время выступлений Адама. Он был тощей британской губкой, которая впитывала всю агрессию и несла в мир абсолютный дзен. Жаль только, что его магия заканчивалась вместе с последним аккордом.

– Впечатляет, – скупо похвалил Смайт, когда Адам допел. Тот радостно улыбнулся ему.  
– Спасибо.

Смайт деловито достал гитару из чехла. 

Они должны были услышать его сначала, сыграться с ним – узнать, смогут ли сыграться вообще. С гитарой он, как оказалось, управлялся так же ловко, как и с микрофонной стойкой. Дэйв сосредоточил свое внимание на ударных. Четкий ритм позволял забыть обо всем – это самое классное в барабанах: ты контролируешь каждый удар, ты задаешь темп, ты можешь быть каким только пожелаешь. Дэйв не позволял себе смотреть на Смайта, но все равно смотрел – краем глаза, убеждая себя, что все дело в периферийном зрении или еще чем-то в этом роде. Смайт играл, как пел – будто не существовало ничего другого. Он быстро приноровился к общему ритму, влился в мелодию недостающим кусочком паззла, и Дэйв почти почувствовал укол разочарования. Все они долго тренировались, чтобы звучать вот так, словно единое целое, а Смайту все удалось с первого раза. 

В тот самый момент, когда песня закончилась, Дэйв знал: закончился и непродолжительный испытательный срок Смайта.

– Мы приветствуем тебя в нашей группе, – склонил голову Адам. – Официально.  
Смайт прищурился.  
– Знаю, что я сам виноват, раз уж не спросил раньше, но у вас что, нет названия?  
– У нас, – Дэйв оскалился и отложил палочки. Смайт повернулся к нему с нечитаемым выражением лица. – Теперь ты должен говорить «у нас».  
– Мы работаем над этим, – немедленно встрял Блейн, явно взяв на себя миссию миротворца. Пацифист чертов. Если спросить Дэйва, один удар в челюсть весьма облегчил бы будущее сотрудничество. – Просто пока не нашли ничего, что бы, – он запнулся, – выражало все наши индивидуальности.

Смайт просто закатил глаза вместо ответа.

***

 

– У него очень странные шапки, тебе не кажется? – Смайт захрустел яблоком прямо на ухо Дэйву. Напротив Адам репетировал что-то для завтрашнего занятия по бальным танцам. Дэйв правда не хотел знать, что это было.  
– Обычные, – передернул плечами он. Ни за что в жизни он не станет обсуждать с этим лощеным придурком манеру Адама одеваться.  
– Да ладно, – Смайт улыбнулся, – даже вчерашняя, с оленем?  
– Скоро Рождество.  
– Рождество было три недели назад. Ну же, Карофски. Поведай мне немного информации из первых рук о моих новых друзьях.  
– Если они твои новые друзья, – Дэйв окинул Смайта взглядом исподлобья, – то почему бы тебе не спросить у них?  
– У них я спрошу о тебе, – отмахнулся тот. – Всего-то немного нормальной информации.  
Они не то чтобы часто общались, но Смайт теперь постоянно крутился рядом, и им приходилось. Первые пару дней Блейн шантажом заставлял Дэйва с ним здороваться, а потом он просто привык. И если Дэйв и мог что-то сказать о Себастиане Смайте, так это то, что тот старался. И все его расспросы – не что иное, как попытка наладить контакт. Совершенно нелепая, исходившая от человека, которому явно нечасто приходилось это делать, но эту попытку Дэйв оценил.  
– Определи «нормальность», – в конце концов сдался он. Если даже Смайт старается, то почему не может и он. – Адам может исполнить песню о задницах так, что приемная комиссия будет рыдать и рукоплескать стоя. Без дураков. Блейн однажды пел про секс-игрушки в торговом центре – к сожалению, тоже без дураков. И если ты скажешь ему, что это я его сдал, то очень пожалеешь.  
– Просто напоминаю, что ты разговариваешь с будущим прокурором, – растянул губы в нахальной улыбке Смайт. – И угрозы могут плохо для тебя закончиться.  
– Точно, – серьезно кивнул Дэйв. – Ключевое слово – «будущим». А пока что наручники – это только в твоих мечтах, Смайт.  
– Как скажешь, Карофски, – подмигнул тот. – Как скажешь.

***

 

– У Блейна есть план, знаешь, – Смайт пил пиво, закинув ноги на журнальный столик. Он слишком быстро освоился в их квартире, серьезно. – Такой... Пугающий. С огромной диаграммой, разрисованной всеми цветами радуги.  
– Я в курсе, – ответил Дэйв. – Это я живу с ним, а не ты.  
– Он немного маниакален, когда увлекается, да?  
Смайт расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза: Дэйв знал, что неделя выдалась трудной. У всех. Дэйв поймал себя на мысли, что не может отвести взгляда от открытого горла, слишком громко поставил бутылку на стол и нервно вытер ладони о джинсы. Несмотря на то, что он недавно сделал глоток, во рту внезапно пересохло.  
– Есть немного, – прохрипел он предательски севшим голосом. Смайт даже не дернулся и вообще выглядел таким умиротворенным (и на своем месте), что, казалось, просто-напросто отрубился.

***

 

– Так дальше не может продолжаться, – заявил однажды вечером Смайт, – нам нужно название.  
– Возьми и придумай, – проворчал Дэйв, которому было в тягость даже разговаривать после особенно насыщенной смены в автомастерской, где он подрабатывал в свободное время.  
– Не провоцируй его, – строго отчитал его Адам, но уже было поздно. Смайт фонтанировал идеями, как трупы кровью в фильмах ужасов, и одна была откровенно хуже другой.  
– Нет. Нет. Снова нет. Ты же не серьезно? Блейна хватит удар.  
Адам отклонял вариант за вариантом, но прекратилась викторина только тогда, когда Смайт совершенно серьезно выдал:  
– Смайт и партнеры.  
Дэйв даже заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы взглянуть на него. Пауза затянулась, но выражение лица Смайта не менялось, пока тот не застонал.  
– О господи, да расслабьтесь. У меня есть идеальное название. Другое название.  
– Мне стоит позвать Блейна? – осведомился Адам, и Смайт закивал:  
– О да.  
Когда все уже были в сборе, он торжественно окинул их взглядом.  
– Мы будем называться... – далее следовала откровенно театральная пауза, которую Смайт подцепил в зале суда, и даже Адам в нетерпении вздернул брови, ожидая, когда тот уже перестанет выпендриваться и перейдет к делу. – «Wretches And Kings».  
Негодяи и короли. Им подходило. Дэйв почему-то сразу понял, кто в их четверке относился к негодяям – касательно себя он иллюзий не питал уже очень давно. Школа довольно быстро его от этого отучила.  
– Мне нравится, – медленно произнес Блейн, переглядываясь с Адамом, который часто закивал. Он выглядел так, будто мысленно уже просчитывал что-то. – Да. Мне нравится.  
– Мне тоже, – нехотя признал Дэйв. По правде говоря, он был согласен на все что угодно, только бы не «Смайт и партнеры» или, прости господи, «Конституционный драйв».  
– Отлично, – хлопнул в ладоши Смайт. – Но, чур, я здесь единственный король.

***

 

– Ненавижу, когда он поет эту песню, – пожаловался Смайт, расхаживая туда-сюда по комнате. Дэйв сидел на диване и пустым взглядом пялился в телевизор, который работал в беззвучном режиме. Единственным источником звука в квартире на данный момент был Блейн и его репетиции акустической версии Teenage Dream, ну и жалобы Смайта время от времени. И то, и другое Дэйв уже научился воспринимать как белый шум. – Серьезно, – тем временем продолжал Смайт. – Когда он поет, у меня такое чувство, что он поет лично мне о своей вечной привязанности. 

Дэйв согласно хмыкнул. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорил Смайт. Секретное оружие Блейна Андерсона – вовсе не щенячий взгляд, как многие ошибочно думали. Смертельно было, когда он начинал петь и умудрялся делать это с такой любовью к окружающим, что каждый невольно начинал думать, что эта песня лично для него. Впрочем, зная Блейна, он любил всех, пока играла музыка. Нечаянная мысль, что Смайт просто лукавит и на самом деле ему нравится этот эффект «любовной лихорадки», заставила Дэйва подавиться колой. Он не позволял себе думать о шансах и вообще чем-либо подобном, но сейчас как никогда четко осознал, что, наверное, правильно делал. У него стояло на Смайта с той самой ночи в клубе, как бы он ни отрицал, а тот ни разу не показал, что был хоть как-то заинтересован. Если так разобраться, Дэйв прекрасно его понимал: Блейн был как любовь, а сам Дэйв... он был как ярость.

Смайт замолчал, будто понял, о чем Дэйв думал в тот момент. Он наклонился, перегнулся через спинку дивана – Дэйв явственно почувствовал запах его одеколона и улыбку, игравшую на губах, – и зашептал ему на ухо так, что по спине побежали мурашки:

– Хорошо, что я предпочитаю чуть более разрушительные эмоции.


End file.
